BloodRayne 2
EU PlayStation Network NA Microsoft Windows |Director(s) = |Producer(s) = |Designer(s) = |Programmer(s) = |Composer(s) = Kyle Richards |Engine = with |Platform(s) = , , |Release date(s) = PlayStation 2, Xbox NA October 12, 2004 EU February 17, 2006 PlayStation Network NA July 3, 2012 Microsoft Windows NA August 2, 2005 EU February 17, 2006 Steam NA September 14, 2006 |Genre(s) = , |Mode(s) = }} BloodRayne 2 is an and the second game in the ''BloodRayne'' series. It does not follow on directly from where BloodRayne finished - instead, it takes place 60 and 70 years laterDuring gameplay, Rayne mentions trying to find her father for 70 years. in a 2000s setting. Story The game begins in Estate of Dariel Zerenski on night were Rayne is still an agent for Brimstone Society and works with her new informent-partner, Severin. They enter the estate, one of Kagan's offsprings, who is still an active member of the Cult of Kagan. His job in the Cult of Kagan is to kill the city's citizens who have a high social status (mob bosses, city officials, etc.). Rayne starts her search at the mansion and encounters a number of Zerenski's Minions. After the fight with Dhampir the next scene happens with Rayne looking in picture of Kagan, her Vampire father and rembering in a flashback is seen entering a library (called Blood Library) with a few Nazis inside. Knowing Kagan is here (who is an influential Nazi collaborator), she declares she is here to kill him. Kagan notices she is here, but is not moved by her presence. He knows it is his offspring (but does not know her name), but says she smells "tainted", asking who was her mother. He does not know her mothers name, saying he is "terrible with names", but does not care, knowing she died with her family. He appears pre-occupied, looking for something. He finds what he was looking for, called the "Vesper Shards". Knowing Rayne still wants to kill him, he then brings Professor Tremayne up from the floor, severely beaten, showing his own small intestine around his neck. Kagan knows that they know each other and that Tremayne "stole" yet another offspring from him. During his talk, he speculates that the Brimstone Society knew the Vesper Shard's powers and was eventually going to kill their Vampire allies such as Rayne. Tremayne then pulls out a grenade, first giving time for Rayne to run, then detonates the grenade. Denied the pleasure of killing him herself, Rayne spent the last 60 years after the War seeking out and destroying Kagan's offspring. These offspring, Rayne's half-siblings, have banded together to form a group called the Cult of Kagan. Back in the Rayne fights and kills Zerenski on the roof. The Cult has created the Shroud, a substance that can render sun rays harmless to vampires, allowing them to surface at all times of the day, and twists nature into a nightmarish perversion. Awhile later, Rayne meets Ferril and Ephemera, her half-sisters. Both Rayne and Ferril fight on top of a Shroud building and the Shroud construction falls down on Rayne. Rayne wakes up to see Kagan, alive and Ephemera kills Ferril for betrayal of Kagan. Rayne is happy because now she can take her revenge on Kagan. Kagan takes control of the city by force, with the Shroud covering the sky. Rayne seeks out his tower to face him once and for all, fighting his army to get to him. A vengeful Ferrill makes an army of her own to usurp Kagan, but is killed by Xerx Mephistopheles with the sun gun. Rayne invades his building and fights Xerx Mephistopheles. After Rayne dispatches the last of her half-siblings, she confronts Kagan in his throne room, with Kagan mocking her one last time about the effort he took to create her. Kagan has been fussed with the Vesper Shard (after the explosion in the library 60 years before) giving him power. A fight ensues and Rayne decapitates her father, avenging her family. Despite Kagan's death, the Shroud and the vampires still plague the city and Severin suggests that Rayne should run it now. Brimestone Society declares martial law by killing the remaining demons and rescuing any surviving humans, cracking down hard on all vampires including Rayne and Severin, and more vampire overlords setting their sights on the city. Characters *Rayne: the dhampir protagonist of the game. *Severin: Rayne's informant and partner *Kagan: the main antagonist and Rayne's father *Ephemera: a vampire with shadow powers and one of Kagan offspring *Ferril: one of Kagan's offspring. *Xerx Mephistopheles: the creator of the Shroud. Reception BloodRayne 2 has received mostly mixed to positive reviews. Aggregating review websites and gave the Xbox version 73.06% and 71/100, the PlayStation 2 version 71.33% and 70/100 and the PC version 69.71% and 67/100. Gallery Images File:BloodRayne 2 (Cover).jpg|Cover used for all releases File:BloodRayne 2 (Back Cover).jpg|Back over used for all releases Videos External links *[http://bloodrayne2.com BloodRayne 2 official website] References Navigation Category:Games